heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anakin Solo
|alias = Master Anakin (by C-3PO) Jedi Solo Jeedai (by Vua Rapuung)|occupation = Jedi Knight|love interests = Tahiri Veila (girlfriend)|powers = Skilled with a lightsaber, strong in the Force (almost as powerful as his namesake), genius-level intellect, ability to take machines apart and reassemble them, ability to reactivate Centerpoint Station, achieving oneness with the Force, Vong-sense|likes = Being with Tahiri Veila, being with his family, working on the Millennium Falcon with his father, taking machines apart and reassembling them, building this, dueling with lightsabers|alignment = |affiliations = Solo family New Jedi Order|family = Leia Organa Solo (mother) Han Solo (father) Jacen Solo † (older brother) Jaina Solo (older sister) Luke Skywalker † (uncle) Mara Jade Skywalker † (aunt) Ben Skywalker (cousin) Allana Solo (niece) Anakin Skywalker † (grandfather); Padmé Amidala † (grandmother) Bail Organa † (adoptive grandfather); Breha Organa † (adoptive grandmother); Jagged Fel (brother-in-law); Roan Fel † (great-nephew); Marasiah Fel (great-great-niece); Jobal Naberrie (great-grandmother) Ruwee Naberrie (great-grandfather) Sola Naberrie (great-aunt) Cliegg Lars (step-great-grandfather) Owen Lars (great-uncle)}} Anakin Solo was a major protagonist in the New Jedi Order series until his death in Star by Star. At which point, his brother Jacen Solo took up the mantle of main protagonist. Following his death, Anakin appeared twice as a ghost: first in Traitor, then in Fate of the Jedi: Abyss. After his brother's fall to the dark side, Anakin became the namesake for Lord Caedus's flagship. He is the youngest child and son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, the younger brother of Jaina and Jacen, grandson of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker and cousin of Ben Skywalker, uncle of Allana Solo and the nephew of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker. Appearances Anakin is named after his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, and, like his namesake, is a talented pilot who is prodigiously gifted both in the Force and mechanical engineering. Anakin appears as an infant and toddler in many Star Wars novels such as the Jedi Academy trilogy (1994). Anakin and his siblings play central roles in other novels such as The Crystal Star (1994), the Corellian trilogy (1995) and The New Rebellion (1996). Anakin's birth is featured in Tom Veitch's Dark Empire II comic book miniseries (May 1995). He is first referred to as Han Solo, Jr. by his father, but Leia corrects him, having named the baby after her biological father, Anakin Skywalker, as a reminder of hope. However, Anakin still fears the name and his grandfather's legacy.22 On October 1, 1995, Nancy Richardson started the Junior Jedi Knights series with The Golden Globe starring Anakin and his best friend Tahiri Veila. Anakin was now an eleven-year-old child starting his training at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Richardson continued Anakin's adventures in the following two novels, Lyric's World and Promises, before Rebecca Moesta finished the series with Anakin's Quest, Vader's Fortress, and Kenobi's Blade, starting in 1996. Anakin appears in the Young Jedi Knights series by Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta, which follows the adventures of Anakin's siblings, Jacen and Jaina. In 1999, the first novel of the New Jedi Order series was published, entitled Vector Prime by R.A. Salvatore. Anakin is now a teenager studying as a Jedi under his uncle, Luke Skywalker, debating with his brother, Jacen, on the ways of a Jedi and the Force. In the novel's climax, his father's copilot and best friend, Chewbacca, dies saving Anakin's life. Anakin plays major roles in Dark Tide: Onslaught and Dark Tide: Ruin by Michael A. Stackpole published 1 February 2000 and 1 June 2000, respectively, and is the main focus of the books Edge of Victory: Conquest and Edge of Victory: Rebirth by Greg Keyes published April 1, 2001 and August 1, 2001, respectively. In the 2001 novel Star by Star by Troy Denning, Anakin leads a team of Jedi to take out a dangerous enemy, resulting in his death. Writers of the New Jedi Order storyline revealed in a question-and-answer section of the paperback edition of The Unifying Force published on August 3, 2004 that Anakin was supposed to be the hero of the story and lead the Jedi Order, but this was changed due to the release of the Star Wars prequel films, in which the hero was also named Anakin. Instead, he dies in battle at the conclusion of the novel. Even after his death, Anakin Solo has been mentioned several times in most following novels, including a possible appearance in Traitor by Matthew Stover, as a droid in Betrayal by Aaron Allston as Anakin Sal-Solo, and in Backlash, where he appeared to his maternal uncle Luke Skywalker and to Luke's son, Ben Skywalker by Aaron Allston. Anakin is portrayed in the earlier books as being a genius and a loner, but is haunted by his name. In Lyric's World, it is revealed that he loves to take computers apart and put them back together and sees it as a puzzle.23 He would also have dreams of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader trying to persuade him to fall to the dark side of the Force; Anakin overcomes this fear in Anakin's Quest, in which he confronts himself.24 In The New Jedi Order series, Anakin is older. He still spent time alone thinking about the role of the Force, and would get into arguments with his brother Jacen on the subject.25 However, his uncle Luke still sees Anakin as too young and reckless. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Legends Character Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aunts/Uncles Category:Lovers Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Book Characters